heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Legolas
|enemies = Sauron, Smaug, Thorin and Company (Formerly), Orcs, Wargs, Fellbeasts, Nazgûl, Witch-king of Angmar, Bolg, Azog the Defiler, Gimli (briefly), Gríma Wormtongue, Army of the Dead (briefly), Haldir (briefly), Oliphaunts, Corsairs of Umbar, Watcher in the Waters |likes = Tauriel, playful banter with Gimli, drinking games, adventure, travelling, dwarves (currently), drinking games, orc killing games |dislikes = Dwarves (formerly), his friends in danger, secrecy, losing to Gimli Orcs, threats to his friends or allies, Saruman |powers = Immortality Regenerative Healing Factor Superhuman Agility |possessions = His bow and arrows |fate = Leaves Middle-earth with Gimli |personality = Reckless, a bit hot-tempered, in love (all formerly), calm, playful, friendly, tragic (formerly), caring, protective, competitive|appearance = Tall elf with blonde and long hair, blue eyes, fair skin|quote = The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut.}} Legolas (also known as Legolas Greenleaf) is a Tolkien character who appears in The Lord of the Rings ''trilogy as a protagonist in ''The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, and The Return of the King, a minor character in the 1978 film adaptation, one of the eight protagonists of Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings ''trilogy, and a supporting character in ''The Hobbit ''trilogy. He is the son of King Thranduil and grandson of Oropher. In the animated film, Legolas is voiced by Anthony Daniels and portrayed by Orlando Bloom in the Lord of the Rings film trilogy Background egolas was the son of King Thranduil and grandson of Oropher. At a young age, his mother was killed in a battle. In between ''The Hobbit ''and ''The Lord of the Rings, Legolas joined the Rangers and befriends the leader, Strider. When the two of them travel for a while, Legolas learns that Strider is Aragorn, the heir to the throne of Gondor. Personality In the beginning of the film, The Hobbit, Legolas used to be arrogant and fairly stubborn, due to his father's influence. However, due to Tauriel convincing her friend that they couldn't just hide from the rest of the world like Thranduil wants, Legolas begins to see she was right. Legolas had been a companionship with Strider as his father suggested and learned who he was. He has mellowed down significantly by the time of The Fellowship of the Ring. Legolas was aware of the fact that "Strider" was really Aragorn, the heir to the throne of Gondor. Due to the rivalry between the Dwarves and Elves, Legolas was quite cold with Thorin and Company when he captured them. Gimli and Legolas had a more personal cause, because Legolas had imprisoned Gimli's father, Glóin in Rivendell. However, in The Two Towers, Legolas pulled a bow and arrow to Éomer when he threatened Gimli. By the end of The Return of the King, Legolas and Gimli have developed a close companionship, even joining together as partners the rest of their time in Middle-earth. Legolas was also a very loyal and good friend, as he swore to protect Frodo by offering him his bow and later joining Aragorn more than once. This primary helping find Merry and Pippin and joining Aragorn on his quest to recruit the King of the Dead and his army. Physical Appearance Elf with blond hair, blue eyes, wears braces, Elven cloak, green tunic with white sleeves, brown trousers and boots Animated Universe Legolas appears in the animated 1978 film, voiced by Anthony Daniels, who also portrays C-3PO in the Star Wars franchise. He doesn't appear in the 1980 film, The Return of the King. ''The Lord of the Rings'' film trilogy ''The Fellowship of the Ring'' Making up with his Father, Legolas goes to attend the meeting of Lord Elrond about the One Ring found after centuries of its absence and reuniting with Aragorn, while striking up a rivalry with one of the dwarves, Gimli, who dispises Legolas because his father, the King, imprisoned his own. During the Council, when one of the council members, Boromir, ridicules Aragorn for knowing such things about the One Ring, Legolas defends his old friend and states that Aragorn is no mere ranger, but is Aragorn son of Arathorn and that Boromir, as a man of Gondor, must owe his allegiance to him. However, Aragorn, in Elvish, tells Legolas to sit back down. Boromir declares Gondor does not have a king and does not need one. and continues to ridicule the situation at hand, especially declaring that they cannot enter Mordor due to its high security and its climate. Legolas shouts in rebuttal that the Ring must be destroyed, just as Lord Elrond said. However, this causes a spark of rebellion among the members, and they begin arguing, except for Frodo who declares that he will be the one to take the ring to Mordor, but says he does not know the way there. Legolas promises his bow and his services to Frodo , as do Boromir, Gandalf, and Aragorn. Gimli joins in as well, much to Legolas' chagrin, but the two will have to learn to cooperate. Three more hobbits Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck later join as well, thus marking the beginning of the Fellowship of the Ring. The Two Towers In the following sequel, Legolas assists Aragorn and Gimli, what is remaining of the Fellowship in rescuing Merry and Pippin (who were captured previously). During the chase, Legolas sees that the Uruks and Orcs are taking the Hobbits to Saruman at Isengard and the trio continue to chase after Isengard's and Mordor's forces who hold their friends hostage. However, they are intercepted by Éomer and those still loyal to Théoden, whose mind has been poisoned by Gríma Wormtongue. Both parties initially gain mutual dislike upon first meeting each other, however, Éomer informs the trio they came across the Uruk-Hai but never saw Merry and Pippin, as they left none alive and provides them with two horses . ''The Return of the King'' ''The Hobbit'' trilogy Orlando returned to portray Legolas, despite his character though he does not making an appearance in the book, Legolas appears in the three-part film adaptation of The a Hobbit, only appearing in the last two films: The Desolation of Smaug and The Battle of the Five Armies. '' ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' With the battle won, but at a loss of Fili, Kili, and Thorin, Legolas decides to leave the woodland realm and tells this to his father as he enters the fortress' hallways. Thranduil tells his son to go to the north, where a band of rangers are led by a man named Strider. Legolas asks who he is, but Thranduil only answers that his father Arathorn was a good man and that Legolas will find out his identity soon and father and son part ways Gallery Arod and Legolas - Two Towers.png Fellowship of the Ring.png AragornLegolasGimli.jpg Legolas DOS.png Fellowship background.png Six disk movie set.jpg Navigation Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:Middle-Earth characters Category:Elves Category:The Hobbit characters Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Archers Category:Swordsmen